One type of facsimile apparatus well known in the art scans an image from a document, acquires the maximum document size that a reception-side apparatus can receive, and reduces the scanned image to fit within the acquired maximum document size prior to transmitting the image to the reception-side apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H9-37009 describes one such facsimile apparatus. This facsimile apparatus transmits a scanned image at its document size, when a maximum image size that a reception-side apparatus can receive is equivalent to or greater than the image size of the scanned image, and reduces the scanned image prior to transmission when the maximum receivable image size is smaller than the scanned image size. Each time a scanned image is transmitted, the facsimile apparatus also prints out a transmission report including information on the maximum image size that the reception-side apparatus can receive (“A3” size, for example).